What if Ashfur didn't get killed
Chapter 1 My Thoughts Ashfur's POV: When Squirrelflight (back then she was Squirrelpaw) left with Brambleclaw I was so happy. Later on, I realized I missed her. I thought it was missing a friend way. I was totally wrong. When she came back I ran up to her and said, "I missed you!" She purred and replied "Me too!" she brushed her pelt against mine. I entwined our tails, but when I did she backed off. I was so stupid. Duh she was thinking of me as a friend. Only a friend. Many moons passed. Chapter 2 The Journey I was so excited! Today was the journey to the new territory. I ran up to Squirrelpaw and said, "Are you excited!?" "Well not really, since I have been there before." she replied "I know you will be a great guide." I said back hopefully she would get my kind message and brush pelts. "Duh she will be a great guide. What were you thinking Ashfur?" said Brambleclaw in his bossypelt voice. Then he licked Squirrelpaw's cheek. I could only sigh. We continued the journey. I had always wanted to help Squirrelpaw, but Mr. Bossypelt always beat me. Chapter 3 The Arrival We finally arrived at our new camp. We were about all settled in when I heard Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight quarreling. "Squirrelflight now that you are a warriors act like one!" "I am too acting like a warrior." "Then please explain why Leafpaw and you are throwing things at each other." "She's my sister we are just having fun, just because you don't your sister right now doesn't mean you can treat other people badly." Then she stalked off heading towards me. I saw anger and hurt in Brambleclaw's eyes, but I didn't care one bit. I had finally gotten Squirrelflight as my own. I brushed our pelts together, and entwined our tails. "It will be okay Squirrelflight. I will always be here for you. I love you." "I love you too, Ashfur." She replied. I thought my heart was going to burst. We went on patrol later with Brambleclaw, I could tell he was furious that I stole his Squirrelflight. I thought life was great until one day as cats say, "Squirrelflight got her brains." Chapter 4 Stolen So many cats agreed she should be with Brambleclaw. I hated it so much but I had to contain my anger. Now I knew how Brambleclaw felt having your mate stolen. Everyday I would pad up to Squirrelflight and tell her a compliment, hoping she would change her mind. Never did she. When those three foxdung kits of Squirrelflight's and Brambleclaw's came I was furious. I had another plan in mind. I was so nice to the foxdung kits. I treated them as though I was their father, because I knew I was supposed to be their father. One day I said to Squirrelflight, "I miss you. Come back to me please. Why do so many cats follow you? That is because just like me they long to be with you." Chapter 5 The talk "Ashfur, there is another she-cat out there for you. We can be just friends." "No we can't" "Tell me how you feel when I am with Brambleclaw." "Jealous, but mainly happy for you." "See that means we are good friends, and don't tell me that you haven't noticed Cherrytail mooning over you." "I guess so. Thanks for that talk, Squirrelflight, and remember I will always be there to protect you." "Now that I know that you are okay with us being friends I will tell you something only Leafpool and I know. These kits are Leafpool and Crowfeather's." I jumped back in shock. Then Brambleclaw appeared and started sharing tongues with Squirrelflight. Chapter 6 The Gathering "Time for the Gathering" Firestar announced. "Jayfeather, Poppyfrost, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Ashfur, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw. Come with me to the Gathering." As always my plan was to expose Squirrelflight, but I am over the jealousy, we are friends, we can keep each others secrets. Or can we?